Just a day in Domino
by LinkinParkMeteora247
Summary: Xandra and Kelley move to Domino. There they meet Yugi and the rest of them but, it seems Kaiba has a secret crush.R&R!
1. Default Chapter

AN/: my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic! Be nice! I already have another fanfic out but it's about Zelda. Neyway, this is just about me and my friend ending up living in Domino City. Yeah and we meet the Yu-gi-oh cast blah blah. But, when Kaiba meets them, he has strange feelings towards one of them. Yea, pairings!! K/?? YY/?? Y/?? J/?? FIND OUT!! I also use the same names in all the Fanfic's I write so, yeah!  
  
Moving in  
  
Xandra looked out the window. Their cars passed many buildings. Xandra looked at one bug building that said in big words:  
  
KAIBA CORPORATIONS  
  
"What is that?" Xandra asked her Okassan. "OH, well, honey?" she asked turning to the driver. "That, is one of the biggest companies is Domino, though, I don't know why there would be a fifteen year old boy commanding it all," he said. "Fifteen? Well now, that is right about your age Xandra," her mother said turning to her upset daughter.  
  
Xandra didn't want to move. All of her friends were there well everybody except Kelley and most of all, her boyfriend was left behind.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
There were two figures outside a house. Near the curb was a car still running. One of the people had brown hair and was wearing a white top and Navy blue pants. The other had hazel eyes and was wearing a tank top and blue shorts.  
  
"Why do you have to move?" asked a male's voice. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea, my dad just got a new job in Domino and, but Toya you understand right?" she asked.  
  
The boy looked down at his girlfriend. He was really upset she had to go.  
  
"I understand. But, don't let any guys get to ya," he said. "Toya, you're the only person for me," she replied. "Honey! We have to go! The movers will get there before us if we don't go a.s.a.p!" yelled her father. "Hold on!" she yelled.  
  
She looked at her boyfriend's expression. He then put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I will miss you Xandra-chan," he said. He kissed her forehead and then walked off, not even saying good-bye. Xandra felt like crying. She didn't want to leave her boyfriend like that but she really had no choice. So, she got into the black car and drove off. Before she got in she looked back and saw only an image of his face in the clouds.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Xandra? Are you okay?" asked her mother worried. "Huh? Oh just fine Okassan," she replied looking out the window again.  
  
She looked and passed a shop. She saw 5 teenagers hanging out outside. She looked closely at what they were doing; it looked like they were playing some kind of game with cards. She then looked at the sign. It said:  
  
DUEL MONSTER CARDS AVAILABLE NOW AT A LOW PRICE! THIS SALE WILL ONLY LAST A WHILE SO GET THEM WHILE YOU CAN!  
  
"D-Duel monsters?" she asked.  
  
After a while they finally arrived at her new home. It was a 2 story. The house was blue with light blue shutters on the windows. She looked to her right and saw her best friend looking at her. Xandra jumped. Her friend mouthed the words Hi. Xandra got out of her car and ran over to the next house. Her friend, Kelley, emerged from her car.  
  
"Kelley!" Xandra yelled. Kelley smiled. "How are you doing?" she asked. "Fine, you?" Xandra replied. "I'm okay, so, how did Toya take it?" Kelley asked. "Oh, he was pretty upset, I still feel guilty, and I wish I didn't have to move but, I am glad you moved too!" Xandra said. "Isn't that weird, both our Otusan's got called out here?" Kelley asked. Xandra nodded. "So, what do you think about, Domino?" Kelley asked. "Well I guess it's okay I mean, it doesn't feel that comforting," Xandra said. "I guess but, on my way here I passed a Game Shop and in the front it said, Duel Monster cards, what are those?" Kelley asked. "Beats me, I just got here," Xandra said remembering she also passed that sign. "Xandra! C'mon and check out the house!" her Okassan called. Xandra turned around and sighed. "Well, Ja ne for now Kelley," she replied walking up to her house.  
  
She walked in. It was actually nice. The walls were all white but, she knew right away her Okassan would go on a Painting Spree. She walked upstairs. She entered a room. It was painted light blue; her old room's color. She giggled. Her Okassan and Otusan knew she wasn't going to like it here so, they arranged It to look like her old room. Xandra saw that all her furniture was in the right place. All she needed to do now was put up a couple of posters and set up all her accessories. Xandra walked over to the window. She opened it and she saw a perfect view of a certain building. She sighed and felt the cool breeze brush past her skin. She then looked down the hill and saw a blonde haired teenager looking up at her. She then moved away from his view and rested on her bed.  
  
Two hours later: Xandra had set up her new room exactly like her old one. She had 2 posters up of Bands. Her computer was right by the window. Her Linkin' Park CD was now playing 'Somewhere I belong.' She had a Linkin' Park poster right over her bed. A Sum41 poster near her computer. Then she set the most valuable pic right by her bed. It was a picture of her and Toya. She turned over and looked at it. Tears began to run down the side of her cheek. Then all of a sudden the door burst open and standing there was her very annoying sister. "Tch' have you ever heard of knocking?" Xandra asked walking towards her. "Well, Okassan told me to tell you to come downstairs, we have visitors," she said snotty.  
  
She then ran past her sister and jumped on her bed. "Ugg, you get off right now! Or else," she said. "Or else what?" her annoying sister asked. "Or else, or else," she began.  
  
She looked and saw one of her sister's dolls. She quickly picked it up.  
  
"Or else Kathy gets it," she said pulling her head. Her little sister stopped and looked at her doll being tortured by her big sister. "No, don't hurt Kathy!" she screamed.  
  
She ran off the bed and jumped onto her sister. Xandra fell over and hurt her head. Her sister quickly stole her doll and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Rgg, come back here you little"- She stopped when she saw a blonder hair boy look at her. He was wearing a white top. It had light blue strips going horizontal. He was wearing blue jeans. He had brown eyes. Her Okassan spun around.  
  
"Honey, you finally came down, I want you to meet the Wheelers," she said. Xandra had fully walked down the stairs. She walked up to the blonde. He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet ya, my name is Joey," he said. He had an accent. Xandra then shook his hand. "My name is Xandra, its nice to meet you Joey," she said. "I guess you just moved here? I live down the street. I presume I saw you earlier?" he asked. "Uh yeah, sorry, I was a bit scared to see a guy looking up at me," she said blushing. "Oh no its my fault, my eyes tend to wander," he said.  
  
Then her Okassan interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Joey, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked. "Oh, sure Mrs. Ketrea, I would love to," he said smiling. "That would be great, Xandra, why don't you and Joey go upstairs? I will call you down later," she said walking away. Xandra blushed badly; luckily Joey wasn't watching her face. They walked upstairs and into Xandra's room. The CD had changed and it was Avril Lavigne, Unwanted. Xandra ran over to her CD player and turned it down. Joey looked around approved.  
  
"This really isn't much, but, this is my style," she replied looking at his face. "I like it," he replied. "Oh really? -I mean, uh thanks," she said. He then looked out the window at the very familiar building. Xandra then walked over by him.  
  
"So, my view, I think its okay but, that building is in the way," she said. "Oh yeah, always," he said. "What?" she asked. "Nevermind," he said. "Xandra! Joey! Time for dinner!" yelled a voice.  
  
Xandra and Joey walked downstairs and began to eat. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN/: so? How was it? Tell me all about it in the reviews! I think I did a pretty good! Well, more like GREAT! Neyway, R&R!! ^_^ ~~LOTRfan234 


	2. Meeting Kaiba

AN/: hey! I am back. This one will have the whole cast well, maybe not Marik but, ya get what I mean. This is after when Joey came over and ate, he left and yeah so, Neyway, here it is! ^_~  
  
Meeting Kaiba  
  
Xandra woke up to the music of Linkin' Park. She jolted up and opened her window. This was the day of her first school day. Kelley will be going to the same school. She looked over and saw her uniform lying on her bed. 'Rgg, why do we have to wear uniforms?' Xandra then got on her uniform, she wore her hair down. She grabbed her backpack and walked into the kitchen. She only saw her Otusan. She walked over to the Island.  
  
"Ohayo Otusan," she said grabbing her sandwich. "Ohayo, how did you sleep?" he asked. "Fine I guess," she replied in a sad voice. "Oh, Joey said he would come by the house to walk you and Kelley to school," he said. "Honto?" she asked. He nodded. Then there was a knock at the door. "Ja ne Otusan," she said heading for the door. She opened it and saw Joey in his uniform; he wore it unbuttoned and the shirt was sticking out.  
  
"Hey Joey, lets head over to Kelley's," Xandra said smiling. She closed the door and walked over to her BF's house. To her surprise, she was outside waiting for them. She looked up and saw the two. Then she ran over to them.  
  
"Ohayo Xandra, Joey," she said. "Morning," Xandra said. "Good morning," he said happy. They then began to walk.  
  
"So, Domino High? Is it called?" Xandra asked. "Yeah, its okay I guess, but not all the class mates are friendly," he said. "I will then watch out, we will," Kelley said.  
  
They turned countless corners. Then a few feet away was Domino High. In front of it were 4 people waving to Joey. One was a girl and the others were boys. Joey approached them with Xandra and Kelley.  
  
"Hey Joey, who are your friends?" Yugi asked. "Oh sorry, this is Xandra and Kelley," he said. "Nice to meet you, all," Xandra said. "Yeah," Kelley replied.  
  
The boy, Yugi, shook both of their hands. "This is Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Bakura Ryou and I am Yugi Mutou," he said.  
  
Then a limousine pulled up to the school. Out popped the rudest person Joey has ever faced, Seto Kaiba. He strode past Xandra glancing at her. He then looked away and smirked. He entered the school elegantly.  
  
"Who is that?" Xandra asked. "Oh that creep? You don't want to know," Joey said. Yugi then stepped up. "His name is Seto Kaiba," he said. "S-Seto Kaiba?" Xandra asked. "Yeah but, just call him Kaiba, a lot of people address him that way, Mokuba, his little brother only calls him Seto," Yugi said.  
  
Then the bell rang and it was time for class. All the students rushed into the school. Some were shoved and pushed to the ground. Xandra and Kelley looked at their schedule and saw their advisement was, MR. Kikhora. They walked to room 234 and opened the door. All the students looked up and stared at them. Then, Mr. Kikhora appeared.  
  
"May I help you young ladies?" he asked. "Oh, we are new here and we are supposed to be in this class," Kelley said. Xandra looked at all the students until she saw a person familiar. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and was reading a book.  
  
"Okay then, lets see where you shall sit," he said looked at every student. He saw one was empty by Kaiba's right. Mr. Kikhora looked down at the name. "Xandra? Is it? You may sit right next to Mr. Kaiba," he said. Kaiba slowly looked up. Xandra and Kaiba made eye contact and then he looked down again.  
  
"Kelley, you shall sit right behind Miss Ketrea," he said. Xandra and Kelley found their seats and sat down.  
  
"Anyway, now that we have settled that, lets talk about how we can act not like little pieces of stupidity," he said.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a boring 23 minutes advisement was over. The kids rushed out of the classroom. Kaiba gracefully got out of his chair and headed to his next class. Xandra and Kelley quickly got up and rushed to the door. Kelley was the first to get out. Kaiba was about to exit the classroom when they both bumped into each other. Kaiba looked and saw two hazel eyes staring at his blue ones. She then spoke.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, you may go first," Xandra said. "No its okay, ladies first," he said moving out of the way. Xandra blushed and walked out. Kaiba glanced at her schedule and saw she had the same classes as him. He smiled and walked right behind her. They made it to rm. 345 right before the late bell rang. Kaiba walked over to his seat and sat down. Xandra then stood at the front of the teacher's desk. She handed him her schedule. "Oh, new? Lets see, you may sit by Mr. Kaiba," he said.  
  
She turned around and saw him looking at her. 'Joey says he is rude? He is really nice and polite.' She walked over and sat next to Kaiba. It was science and they were having a lab.  
  
"Now class write down all the things you see, I will be grading you on this," the teacher said. A sweat drop slid down Xandra's cheek. Kaiba looked at her. Her eyes moved to one side. He then quickly looked down.  
  
After what seemed like billions of years, school was over. The students rushed out leaving Kaiba and Xandra alone. The teacher had left also. Xandra grabbed her stuff; Kaiba did too. They made it to the door at the same time. Kaiba saw her eyes look into his. She shook her head.  
  
"Um, sorry it's like wherever I go, I always seem to bump into you," she said. "Maybe its fate," he said. She blushed and then rushed out of the classroom. Her hair flowed in the wind.  
  
Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Kelley waited for Xandra under a tree next to the school entrance. After a while they saw her come out. She was rushing out actually. Joey saw her and ran after her. He put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, what's the hurry?" he asked. Xandra then looked behind him and saw Kaiba. He was walking into his limousine. Joey turned around and saw nobody. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Um it's nothing, I just want to get home early," she said.  
  
She then began walking home alone. "Something sure I wrong," Joey said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xandra began to walk away from her house. She actually began to walk through the city. She saw many shops. A lot were about DUEL MONSTERS. Then Xandra approached a huge building. She noticed it and it was the same one she passed when she first got to Domino.  
  
Kaiba was in his limousine when he saw a beautiful young woman in front of his gates. She didn't notice Kaiba's limo pull up. He quietly got out and walked up to her.  
  
"So, how do you like it?" he asked. She jumped and turned around. "T-This is yours?" she asked. He nodded. "Shall we talk inside?" he asked. He opened the gates and walked with her. A young boy walked up to her. "Who are you?" he asked. "Now now Mokuba, that is no way to act in front of a guest," Kaiba commented. Mokuba looked up at his Oniichan and smiled. He then walked away. Kaiba glided Xandra into his office.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing, you have a great view of Domino," she said looking outside. Kaiba stood by her. "Yeah but it tends to get boring watching the view alone," he said. She looked up at his blue eyes. He smiled for her.  
  
Around the corner, Mokuba watched his brother. "Oh Seto, this will definitely work," he said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~*~***~~~~~~~~~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~~~~~~  
  
It was now getting dark and Xandra and Kaiba had been talking for hours. "So, you and Mokuba had lived in a orphanage?" she asked. Kaiba nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. She looked down. Kaiba then took his finger and lifted her chin up and was at eye level with her. "Don't be, I have gotten over that," he said. Then the phone rang. He backed away and answered it.  
  
"Kaiba Corp?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba asked. It was Joey.  
  
"Is Xandra there? If she is tell her that her parents are very worried and that"- then he got disconnected.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked. "Oh, just a telemarketer," he lied. "I better go, my Okassan and Otusan are pretty worried, I bet," she said. She picked up her backpack and walked outside. Kaiba then took her wrist that made her spin around into his arms. "Don't you need a ride home?" he asked. She then nodded. "Let me give you a ride?" he asked. She nodded. Kaiba then whistled and a limo appeared. "This way," he said. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his limo. She sat by him. 'What the heck was Joey thinking? Kaiba isn't bad. I actually think he is Kawaii or even a Bishonen! But, I won't go into that.' Kaiba smiled at the blonde. Xandra could feel that Kaiba and herself would be seeing each other, a lot.  
  
AN/: HMM?? KAIBA, ooh looks like love to me! Neyway read & review doo-zo! These are the right ways to actually spell them so no correcting me!I do not care!!!  
  
Okassan: mother  
  
Otusan: father  
  
Doo-zo: please  
  
Kawaii: cute 


	3. Anonymous

AN/: Hey, back again. Lets see what will happen with Kaiba and Xandra! And also, lets see whom Kelley will end up with later on!!! Anyway, here it is!  
  
Anonymous  
  
Kaiba and Xandra were in his limo. Xandra looked out the window. She had never been in a limousine before. Kaiba watched her look out the window.  
  
"So, is this your first time?" he asked. She turned to him. "Yes, it is, its really kewl," she said.  
  
They passed many buildings. After a while, Xandra remembered where she was; she was about 4 houses away from her house. The limo began to slow down until it came to a stop. Kaiba then spoke.  
  
"Well, here we are," he said. (AN/: Xandra had told him the address!) Kaiba and Xandra walked out and stopped on her porch. Xandra blushed at how handsome he looked. She then spoke.  
  
"Um, arigatou, Kaiba," she said. "Kaiba? Call me Seto," he said. "Um, arigatou, Seto," she said blushing.  
  
Meanwhile: Joey had just stepped out of his house to throw away some trash. He stopped when he saw two figures on the porch next door. He saw clearly who it was; Kaiba and Xandra. "K-Kaiba? What is he doing there?" he asked. Joey then stopped and watched.  
  
"Um, anyway, I guess I will catch you at school?" she asked. "Yea, of course, since you are in all of my classes," he replied smiling. Xandra blushed at this.  
  
Then her screen door opened all the way and stood there was her Oneechan with her doll in her hand. "Ooh, Oneechan, you were supposed to be home by"- she was cut off by hands collapsed over her mouth. "If you saw one word to either Otusan or Okassan, I swear, Kathy will be no more," she threatened. Her sister's eyes began to swell up. "Oh no, doo-zo," Xandra said. Before she could stop her, her sister began to cry madly. Tears as big as her thumb began to run down her cheeks and then splat onto the ground.  
  
There were voices coming towards the living room. Xandra twirled around to face the brunette. "Um, I have to go," she said. She then walked into the house and grabbed her little sister. "Um, um, bye Seto," she said closing the door. Seto then smirked. He began to walk towards him limo. Before he could open the car door a strange blonde stopped him. It was of course, Joey Wheeler.  
  
"What is it now Wheeler?" Kaiba asked. "What were you doing with, her?" Joey asked. "Well now, are we jealous?" he asked. "No, I just want to know," he said. "Well how bout' I don't tell you and you get away from me before I get mad," he said. Joey then without hesitation, stepped away from his limo. "That's much better," Kaiba said getting into his limo.  
  
It then drove away. "Rgg, Kaiba," Joey said grinding his teeth. Joey then walked away into his house. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Xandra, where have you been??" Xandra had walked into the house and was met by her Okassan and Otusan. "Um, I can explain," she began. "Explain away," her Okassan said. Far away, Xandra's Oneechan began to stick out her tongue; Xandra then did too. She then saw her parent's faces and stopped. "G-Gomen," she said.  
  
Her Otusan gave her a talk about how many hours she can stay out til'. "OTUSAN! Only 8:30??" she complained. "That's what I say, and no matter how much you beg, I won't change my answer," he said. He then got up and walked into his room. Xandra was sitting on the couch. 'Only 8:30?? Does he think I am a kid?? Sheez.' Xandra got up and walked into her room. She then sat at her computer and went onto the Internet. At her old house, Kelley and her at night would always chat. So, she got on the Internet and sent her friend an IM.  
  
Linkin'Girl: Hey Miss Wood? You there? Misswmmsf12: yea? How's it going? Linkin'Girl: okay I guess but, when I said I was going home after Juku, I went into the city and bumped into- Misswmmsf12: don't tell me, Seto Kaiba? Right? Linkin'Girl: you read my mind Misswmmsf12: Booyah, I rock! Linkin'Girl: Neyway, I think I may, may have a bit of a crush on Kaiba Misswmmsf12: Honto??? Linkin'Girl: yea, Joey said he was rude but, he really isn't, I mean. Once you get to know Seto- Misswmmsf12: Seto? When did you start calling him his first name? Linkin'Girl: Well, he said, I could call him that**blushing** Misswmmsf12: Ooh, looks like he likes ya back, Yugi said only Mokuba calls him that Linkin'Girl: you think? I hope so. He is really nice and sweet even though I haven't been with him that long, I feel like I have known him all my life Misswmmsf12: Honto?? That's kewl Linkin'Girl: I mean, I know that Toya is still my Boyfriend but, what if, if he is seeing somebody? If he is then- Misswmmsf12: Go for it! Linkin'Girl: Okay, Okay, I will Misswmmsf12: Neyway, I have gotta go so Ja ne ^_^ (Both stop chatting)  
  
Xandra gets off the Internet but, before she does, she sees that she has one e-mail.  
  
"Hm, who could have known my e-mail address?" she asked. She pressed the button and noticed an unfamiliar e-mail. "Who the heck?" she asked. She then opened it and it read:  
  
Dear Linkin'Girl, I would like to set up a secret meeting. U & me. You know me. From Domino High. Neyway, meet me by the Game shop. It is owned by The Mutou's.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
"Huh? Should I go? Or not? That guy says that I know him. Who could it be?" Xandra asked herself.  
  
She then got off the Internet. She turned off her computer and got into her Pj's. She climbed into bed and fell asleep thing about the blind date.  
  
'Who is it? I mean, I have made 5 guy friends since I have gotten here. Tristan, Bakura, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba-Seto. Maybe it's Kaiba-Seto. Rgg. I know it isn't Yugi I mean, it said it was owned by the Mutou's so, cross him out. Now Seto, Bakura, Tristan and Joey are left. Who is this anonymous??'  
  
AN/: who is this anonymous person?? Kaiba? Joey? Tristan? Bakura? Who is the lucky bachelor? Find out! R&R!! Doo-zo! 


	4. Kareshi

AN/: Hey!! Gomen!! Gomen!! I have been really busy and I haven't been doing any of my fanfictions!! Don't be mad!! Neyway, on with it!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters.. or CCS (Toya peps!!) I own Xandra and Kelley! (Miss Wood!!!)  
  
Just a day in Domino The Meeting  
  
Xandra woke up early. She did notice her clock was off. Somebody plugged it out of the wall. She got up and did her routine. Computer- on, hairbrush, get Juku clothes on.  
  
"**Yawns** another horrible day in the life of Xandra Ketrea!" she complained.  
  
Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Ohayo," she responded. "Ohayo Tomadachi," said a voice. "Huh? Who is this?" she asked. "Tristan Taylor," he replied. "Tristan.. Its like.. 6:30 in the morning-wait! How did you get my number??" she asked. "Uh, I looked in the yellow pages," he replied. "Rgg, Kuso those yellow pages Neyway, why did you call me?" she asked. "Just to tell ya that Joey has come back .. Early," he replied. "Honto-ni?" she asked. "Hai-demo ano, just for Ashita. His Oneechan is still in the hospital," he replied. "Ooh, too bad," she replied. "So, what you do- "Tristan, I already have a kareshi so, don't ask," she replied.  
  
Then she hung up.  
  
"That Baka," she replied.  
  
She then opened her window and let some air in. She then took her bag and walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and this time her Otusan wasn't there.  
  
"Hm, must be asleep?" she asked.  
  
There was a knock at her door. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Standing there was no other than Joey Wheeler. She smiled and opened the screen door.  
  
"Ohayo Joey-san," she replied. "Ohayo, so, miss me?" he asked. "Heh, funny, you know what? Tristan called me this morning," she replied. "Oh really? He definitely wants a go at you," he replied. "Hey, I'm serious, I haven't gotten close to anybody since . since Toya," she replied. "Toya? Your old kareshi?" he asked. "Hai, well I think," she replied. "Heh, don't mind him . he hasn't been with a girl since . well since he first got to high school," Joey replied. "Honto-ni? He must be lonely," Xandra replied. "Nah, that ain't like Tristan," Joey replied. "Ano .. How is your imouto-san?" Xandra asked. "We are getting there . I hope," he replied.  
  
Xandra lost track of the time and looked at the clock. She had less than 5 minutes to get to school!  
  
"Shimatta! Gomen-nasai demo . I have to get to Juku and fast!" she replied.  
  
Joey and Xandra rushed out the door. Joey left her when he was at his house. She was walking very fast to her school. On her way she could hear the late bell ring.  
  
"Rgg, Kuso!!! Shimatta," she yelled.  
  
The people that were outside stopped working and looked at the angry teenager. She really paid no attention to them. They watched her until she turned the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~Juku grounds~*~*~~*  
  
Xandra walked inside Domino High. She quickly walked towards her class before getting stopped by a hall monitor. She was at the door knob, she was about to turn it when.  
  
"Achem! What are you doing out of advisement miss?" asked a male voice.  
  
Xandra slowly turned around and saw Kemarou, the hall monitor.  
  
"Look, can't you just forget you saw me and let me go on to my business?" she asked. "I'm afraid I can't, you now are assigned detention for today," he replied ripping out a small white sheet of paper. "Ugg," is all she said. "Name?" he asked. "Xandra Ketrea ,now can I go?" she asked. "Hai," he replied walking away.  
  
Xandra sighed and finally turned around and put her hand on the doorknob when suddenly the bell rang. She stepped back knowing that a whole stampede was going to some out of the classroom. Then three seconds later, they all rushed out. Soon the hallways filled up with many teenagers. Some just leaned against their lockers not even going to their classes. Some, the intelligent ones, were let out early to get to their classes. Then there were the normal ones. Just followed the rules maybe broke a few but still had average grades. Then there was less people coming out , then only a few were left. Kelley came out and smiled at her BF.  
  
"Ohayo, where were you this morning?" she asked. "Slept in , kinda," Xandra replied.  
  
Then she looked over her friends shoulder and saw Seto Kaiba walking into his classroom. He stopped and glanced at her and smirked then he entered.  
  
"Ano , Daijoubuka?" Kelley asked. "Huh? Oh, Hai, daijoubu," Xandra replied, "I-I have to get to class, ja."  
  
Then Xandra raced off to her first period.  
  
"Hm, she sure has changed," Kelley replied walking into her classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Take your seats and open your textbooks to page 235," the Sensei called. "Hai," they all called.  
  
Xandra took out a violet book and opened to page 235. She glanced up at the next person beside her. He kept looking in his textbook. She just kept staring. He then glanced down and sighed.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" he said. "Ano , gomen-nasai," she replied blushing. She quickly looked away. He smirked and began to do his work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN/: Hey!! So, what do ya think? Yeah yeah, I know I haven't updated in a long time demo I have been really busy!! Neyway, review!!!! Plus, it wouldn't let me update!!! Gomen-nasia! Oh, I have changed my screen name, it's MeteoraLinkinPark247! I did that because I love LP!!! Especially Chester* ja for now! 


	5. Kareshi Part2

Xandra and then rest of the students flowed out of the classroom. All of them heading different ways, everybody getting shoved and pushed. Xandra walked to her locker holding tightly her notebook. She then made it to her locker and began to open it. She did the combination and pushed down hard. It didn't open. She was surprised but tried again. It didn't open. She was getting frustrated. She then banged against the locker hard leaving a dent.  
  
"Why won't this piece of Shimatta open??" she asked. "Your not banning hard enough," said a male voice.  
  
She didn't turn around. Then a fist banged against it and it flew open. The lock then came off. She smiled and put her stuff in. She turned around and saw a raven-haired guy with red eyes (Crimson whatever). His t-shirt was hanging out and on one of his ears he had a dice earring.  
  
"Hi, my name is Duke Devlin," he replied. "Oh, arigatou . my name is Xandra Ketrea," she replied. They shook hands. "So, I guess you new, since I haven't seen you around here before," he replied. "Oh, yea," she replied. "So, do you like Duel monsters?" he asked. "Duel what?" she asked. "Ya know, Duel monsters . cards .you don't know duel monsters?" he asked. "Uh, yea, I don't," she replied. "Xandra! Hey! What are you doing all the way down here?" asked a voice.  
  
Xandra and Duke both looked in the direction of the call. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Kelley all approached them.  
  
"Oh, you hang out with the Yugi kid?" he asked. "Um, ya,"she replied. "I gotta go but, we should talk more," he replied.  
  
He then walked away with his group. Xandra smiled and then turned to her friends.  
  
"Who's that?" Kelley asked. "Duke Devlin . he practically rules this school (Okay, I would think Duke would be the popular kind okay!), everybody respects him," Yugi replied. "Devlin eh? Sounds like Devil," Kelley replied. "He is only nice to people he thinks are in his league . he makes fun of the others," Yugi replied. "That's really nice," Kelley said. "Um, Xandra? Are you okay?" Tristan asked. "Huh? Oh yea, sure," she replied. 'Duke Devlin . now I have two guys to look out for .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now lunch period and the whole gang began to eat under a shady tree. Everybody except Xandra.  
  
"Ug, I really don't get detention, what's the meaning of it?" Xandra asked a blonde haired girl. "Hai .. Mean either, I hate it," she replied. "It's nice to talk to somebody who hates it as much as me," Xandra replied.  
  
Then a whole group of guys walked into the detention room. They looked around at the guys and then all of them noticed two girls in the detention room.  
  
"Oh great, it's Duke and his group of dummies," the blonde began. "Take any seat boys," the teacher replied walking out of the room.  
  
The whole boy group sat around the two girls who paid no attention to them, all of them examining their structure.  
  
"Hey sweets, what's two lovely ladies doing in a dump like this?" asked one of them. "Look, I have no intention of talking to you .. So back off," Xandra replied. His smile faded. "Hey guys, back off, this lady happens to be one of my friends," said a male voice. "Duke? A friend with a girl? Heh, that's funny. Ya know Duke, how long has your relationship will girls lasted? Hm, a week?" asked the male. " ." "That's what I thought," he replied.  
  
The boy turned to them and noticed they moved away from them. He sighed and got up. He walked over to Xandra and sat next to her. She sighed and got back up. He also stood up. She looked at him and gave him a death glare.  
  
"Leave me alone .. I don't want to be around somebody who is rude," she replied. "Well ya might want to get used to it . that is what this who school is full of," he replied. "Achem! Miss Ketrea and Miss Heart . you can leave . Now Jonny . sit down and begin," the sensei replied.  
  
The two girls bowed and walked out of the room. Xandra and the girl gave out a long sigh and walked down the hallways.  
  
"So Yukura, you have a kareshi?" Xandra asked. "Ano . Iie . at least not yet," she replied blushing. "Hai . I had one . until I moved," Xandra replied. "Gomen-nasia," Yukura replied. "Iie .. My Otusan says its good for the both of us . splitting up," she replied. "I guess," Yukura replied. "Um, anyway, I guess I will see you later?" Xandra asked. "Hai," the other replied.  
  
The two girls then went their ways. Xandra walked over to her locker and began to do the combination, she pulled it down and it didn't open. She banged it really hard and made another dent. Still didn't open.  
  
"Still don't know how to open it?" asked a voice. Then somebody banged on it and it swung open. "How do you do it Duke? Doesn't your hand hurt?" she asked putting some stuff in and closing it. "Nah, been doing that for all my girlfriends," he replied. "Oh, so, thanks," she replied. "Hey wait, maybe, maybe you and me could catch a movie sometime?" he asked. "Um sure, I would love that," she replied. "Well see ya," he replied.  
  
They both walked their ways. 'Hm, don't I have to meet somebody in front of Yugi's house? Should I go and blow off Duke? I just said yes , rgg, me and my big mouth. Maybe I could go to Yugi's house early and see if the person is there? Yea, I'm going with that!'  
  
AN/: So?? How was it? Please review!!!!! 


	6. Gomen

Gomen-nasai it's LinkinParkMeteora247  
Screenname!!!-_-;;  
I just checked it and I was wrong about my screenname!! I forget a lot.  
Sorry!!! 


End file.
